


Pick up Vika

by Cyaoxo



Category: Gymnastics RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 21:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyaoxo/pseuds/Cyaoxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when carrying Vika becomes the favorite pastime at Lake Krugloye?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pick up Vika

Viktoria looked to her right, then to her left. The hallway leading to the gym seemed empty, but she didn’t trust the apparent calm of the building. She started walking with her back against the white wall as she had been doing since a few days before. It was uncomfortable and slow, but it was the safest option for her.

As soon as she got through the gym’s door, she felt like a doe entering the territory of a pack of hungry lions. Across the room she saw Maria smirking and Aliya stared at her blankly, not even blinking. At the other side of them Emin whispered something to his teammates as a smug smile appeared on his face.

Viktoria looked again in all directions and took a few tentative steps towards the Uneven Bars. Just a little bit more and she would be safe - she thought - one step, two steps, three steps. She had never felt so much tension on her life, her mouth was dry and a few drops of sweat started making it’s way down her forehead.

Suddenly, Viktoria saw out of the corner of her eye how Ksenia started moving towards her. In one second her body reacted to the threat and she started running as fast as she could towards her coach. Unfortunately, she didn’t realize that behind her David had started running at the same time and with his longer legs he easily caught up to her.

He needed just one hand to lift her from the ground and carry her all the way to the uneven bars. She sighed, feeling defeated once again.

“Here you go, Vika. Safe and sound. We don’t want you to get hurt by running like that.”

She offered him a half smile while he ruffled her hair.

* * *

Viktoria barely remembers how everything started. One day Aliya entered the gym, a giant smile on her face, and greeted her with a big hug that somehow ended with her giggling and turning in the air. Since then, everyday Aliya would greet her like that.

Viktoria loved it. Any kind of contact with Aliya made her heart flutter, so she wasn’t going to complain if her friend wanted to be more affectionate. The only downside to this was the fact that all her others friends seemed to think it was okay for them to greet her like that, too.

Soon Maria, Ksenia, Tatiana, Elena, Yulia, they all left the customary two kisses in favor of picking her up every time they saw her. However, as they were her friends, Viktoria just got used to it and would laugh every time she felt a pair of arms picking her up as a hello.

Things got weird when the men started to do the same thing, at first it was the ones closer to her, like Nikita or Emin, but after a few weeks even those she rarely talked to seemed to find completely natural to grab her waist and spun her around as if they were best friends. She tried to play it off but it was getting more uncomfortable every time.

“Alka, haven’t you noticed people acting strange?”

“No, why?”

“Just the other day, I was coming back to the dorm after training, and Denis insisted, practically forced me to let him give me a piggyback ride to my room. And Igor, who I barely talk to, almost made me lose a lung with one of his now constant hugs.”

Aliya laughed as she dismissed Viktoria exasperated words “My dear Vika, this is your own fault for being so cute and huggable. That’s your karma.”

Aliya didn’t seem at all concerned by Viktoria’s dilemma but the short blonde girl couldn’t shake the feeling something was going on.  
  
* * *  
  
Viktoria knew she was going to fall before her feet left the beam. Since the ankle injury her beam routine had suffered a lot and kissing the mat was a constant in training for her, that’s why she couldn’t suppress a scream when she felt herself being suspended in the air by two arms holding her awkwardly.

“I think you have had enough falls for today Viktoria. Let me help you over to the mat”

To say she was surprised at Alexandrov intervention was an understatement, but mostly she was afraid. She really didn’t trust the old men to be able to hold her weight, no matter how light she was. The fact he was being kind to her also scared her beyond words.

She started walking towards the exit as soon as she was on the floor but the head coach didn’t let her go too far. He came running towards her with his arms in the air and screaming, “Don’t walk, Vika. Don’t walk.”

She just stared at him while muttering, “I’m just going to the bathroom”.

“Here, let me take you. Bathrooms are dangerous places, all slippery and wet”.  
  
“I have gone to the bathroom a hundred times and nothing has ever happened. I think I can manage to go one more time”  
  
“Nonsense, we have to take care of you, Vika. As a matter of fact from now on you are banned from walking anywhere, if you need to go somewhere I will carry you. Hop on!”

Vika honestly thought she was in some sort of alternate universe where everybody was crazy. Or that maybe the pressure had finally gotten to Alexandrov. No matter the reason or how ridiculous it all seemed she had to follow her head coach instructions, so she put her arms around his neck and let him carry her to the bathroom’s entrance.

Thankfully Alexandrov drew the line there, after some arguing from Viktoria, and allowed her to go inside alone.

* * *  
  
Everything went from bad to worse when Anastasia, the only one smaller than her, decided she wanted to be part of the “Don’t let Vika walk trend.” It was Viktoria’s fault, in part. But how could she have guessed that what looked like a simple hug was going to turn on a disaster? With everything that was happening around her, she should have know better.

That afternoon, Anastasia and Viktoria where the last ones in the gym. Vika was moving the mats to the podium in order to do a last run of her floor routine when she caught Anastasia walking towards her with her arms extended.

A shaky “What are you doing?” was the only thing Viktoria managed to get out before the younger girl had her trapped in her arms. From there everything seemed to happen on slow motion. Anastasia’s face became distorted for the effort, her eyes bulged and her back bended down so much under Vika’s weigh that the blonde though her teammate was just going to split in two. Then, they began swinging sideways until, finally, Anastasia collapsed taking Vika with her.

It was after a good minute of struggling to get up amid their tangled limbs that Viktoria lost her patience.

“WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? YOU COULD HAVE INJURED US!”

“Sorry!”

“I DON’T KNOW WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!”

Vika looked like a bull trapped in a small room, pacing from one side to the other and breathing hard through her nose. The only thing that got through Vika’s clouded with rage brain was the scared and helpless look on Anastasia’s face. She felt sorry for the girl, but at the same time realized this was the perfect opportunity to find out the reason behind the erratic behaviour of her friends.

“Why were you trying to pick me up?”  
  
“Ummm… I just thought it would be fun,” stammered Anastasia  
  
“Right, and I suppose is just a coincidence that yesterday I got picked up or carried nineteen times?”  
“People like to carry you?”  
  
“NINETEEN TIMES, NASTIA? NOT ONE OR TWO BUT NINETEEN!”  
  
“IT’S ALIYA’S FAULT,” screamed Anastasia in panic at seeing Vika coming closer to her with a look of pure craziness on her face.

“What do you mean it’s Aliya’s fault?”  
  
“Oh god! She is going to kill me now…just ask her,” answered Anastasia while sprinting towards the door before Viktoria had the chance to ask anything else.  
  
* * *  
  
Viktoria recognized some of the voices coming from Aliya’s room. Maria was screaming about getting double credit and David said something about Alexandrov having an unfair advantage. It sounded like at least five or six different persons were speaking at the same time. From behind the door it was hard for Viktoria to understand clearly what they were saying but everything she heard only served to make her blood boil.

“EVERYBODY SHUT UP!” The sound of Aliya’s voice reached Viktoria loud and clear.

“Maria, the rules are clear. You get five points for taking a picture while carrying Vika. Taking the same picture from different angles doesn’t make you get more points. David, I don’t like the fact Alexandrov is now part of the game anymore than you do, but after SOMEONE couldn’t keep his mouth shut, he said he would only let us keep playing if we let him in, so now there is no other option.”

That was everything Viktoria needed to hear in order to know that Anastasia had been telling the truth and all the annoying things that had been happening to her were Aliya’s fault. Not sparing a second thought to her actions she kicked the door open.

“I CAN’T BELIEVE ALL OF YOU. I AM NOT A TOY.”

In less than a second the room was empty as the previous occupants ran like rats in a shipwreck.

“Vika, I can explain.”  
“Save it. I never expected something like this from you.”

* * *  
  
Viktoria sighed at the soft knock on the door. She knew she would have to talk with Aliya sooner or later but she still felt a little hurt by her friend actions. The door cracked open letting the soft voice of Aliya reach her ears while her brown eyes looked sadly in her direction.

“Vika, I’m really sorry. I already told everybody to stop with the game. I will make sure nobody bothers you.”

“Thank you…even if this was your fault in the first place.”

“I know, and I am really sorry. I didn’t mean for this to happen, I just wanted…”  
  
“Finish. What did you want? ‘Cause I don’t see what could you possible gain from this.”

“Well, apart from winning, ‘cause once it became a competition I just couldn’t lose. When it all started, I just wanted… God, is so silly”

“Tell me!”

“I just wanted an excuse to hold you.”

After that confession, how was Vika supposed to stay mad at her friend? She smiled softly, opened her arms while motioning with her head for Aliya to join her on the bed in a hug that wasn’t going to get any points, but that meant more for them than anything else in the world.

“You are right. It’s the silliest thing I’ve ever heard. You can hold me as much as you want without that stupid game.”


End file.
